I Preferred Your Other Gift
by Veterization
Summary: WARNING: Slash Light/L OneShot Light gives L chocolates as a gift for Valentine's Day, and even though he's a Kira suspect, L still takes his present.


_Disclaimer_: I don't own Death Note.

L sat, humming silently to a nonexistent tune as the rest of the task force bustled about around him in a certain amount of merriment.

It was Valentine's Day today.

Everyone had their plans, some of them capricious and spur-of-the-moment while some of them had been planned for months before. Either way, it was a day where everyone blushed. Everyone was wearing pink. Everything was red, pink, or white, and the explosion of hearts was enough to make L want to sleep away the whole day.

After decorating the task force in brilliantly bright and obnoxious cupids, a bouncy Matsuda had departed the office in the morning to go on a blind date in honor of the holiday. Normally no one would have even noticed the man's presence if he hadn't fallen off of his ladder twice in an attempt to hang up celebratory posters and in the process, flashed the task force his blatantly obvious heart briefs. Mogi had shuffled off awkwardly, Soichiro's jaw had set, and Light hadn't even bothered to suppress his chuckles. The only who hadn't gotten up from their seat to make sure Matsuda was all right after his tumbles was L.

Aizawa hadn't even shown up in the morning. He called briefly to let L know that he wasn't playing on making an appearance since his wife and he had elaborate plans and even Kira would have heart enough to take the day off on Valentine's Day. L had replied with a curt "He doesn't have enough heart, Aizawa-san, but very well," before hanging up the phone.

Soichiro had taken an extended lunch to make a trip to the florist and buy his wife a handful of fresh roses, or at least the freshest roses there were to buy directly on Valentine's Day.

Three girls who had been fortuitous enough to get wind of the information that Light was working at the task force had dropped off vases of roses, which Watari had taken the liberty to display in a row on Light's desk. All of them had lengthy cards attached to one of the flower's stems, holding words of fangirl worship and confessions of ardent love. L had been amused by Light's secret admirers, as he being the only man in the building to receive such gifts.

L wasn't fond of Valentine's Day.

Whoever invented it was a bored, hormonal man, whose fruitless attempts of serenading and anonymously signed letters were always denied and rejected by girls much more appealing than he was.

He didn't understand as to why people only felt the urge to be romantic on one day of the year. Why did society feel more brazen on one day out of the three-hundred and sixty-five to confess never-ending love? Being a blunt man, L didn't approve of the ridiculous concept.

And the world could do without the plague of pink, as well.

It was also the only time of the year where M&Ms were not found in their regular colors, but rather only the festive shades. And L didn't like the absurd change in that either.

It was only when L's computer erupted in another explosion of a Valentine's Day themed pop-up involving crushes and true love that L decided to call it a day. His eyes narrowed to a lazy crescent as he roughly pulled away from his desk and stood up.

Only to run straight into Light, who seemed to have been wavering quietly behind his chair.

"Light-kun," he muttered, regaining his composure as he took a step backward from their close proximity so they were at a more agreeable distance again, "You startled me."

"I'm sorry."

It may be the first time L has ever heard the arrogant man apologize. The scary thing is that Light actually has meaning and softness tainting his voice. In the back of his mind, L quickly runs through the options as to why… the boy was confessing to being Kira and wanted to end things on clean slates by being uncharacteristically kind. Perhaps he was taking a leaf out of the average child's book by attempting to be nice to get something. L could definitely think of a few things Light wanted. Then again, maybe the boy was planning on killing the detective and simply giving him a good last day.

Whichever one was the truth, L didn't like the sound of Light's heartfelt apology.

"Think nothing of it." L dismissed.

It was then that he noticed that the younger man was holding something in his hands with sweaty, clammy fingers furled around it.

L raised his eyebrows inquiringly, "Is Light-kun nervous about something?"

Light bit on his lower lip and thrust the box he was holding toward L speechlessly.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He muttered impassively before stalking off without waiting for a thank you or even a nod of appreciation.

L examined the box critically before popping off the lid and being faced with a delicately assorted arrangement of chocolate truffles, all of them elaborately adorned with drizzles of white chocolate and hazelnuts. L picked one of them up, sniffing suspiciously before apprehensively licking at the corner of one.

They were excellent.

L briefly wondered if Light had gone through the effort to make him Valentine's Day treats with taking out the kitchen supplies and donning aprons and all, and then he swiftly remembered that Light was more the kind to buy one's affection rather than bake it.

Still, as L's eyes scanned the office, he noticed that the rest of the team had a lack of chocolately goods perched on their desks. Cocking his head to the side, L realized that Light had only given the treats to one person; L.

An odd sense of pride bubbled in the pit of L's stomach as he smiled down at the chocolates faintly.

"Should I dispose of those, L?" Watari's voice came from behind him. L swiveled in his chair, "I know you don't accept gifts from the team, especially not potential Kira suspects."

"Watari-san," L said, eyes still roaming the contents of the box in his hands, "Light Yagami gave this to me. The only place they will be disposed in will be my mouth."

Watari nodded curtly, "Very well, L."

L, his hesitation gone, plucked a truffle from the corner of the box and let it melt on his tongue slowly. There was always a certain amount of satisfaction that came with eating chocolate, but there was more when it came from Light Yagami. Light didn't bend over backward for anyone. He was selfish, and definitely enough to not worry about gifting his coworkers with holiday sweets. L felt flattered; Light Yagami handing out candy to the one man that L thought he despised with his very soul was like the Queen of England agreeing to give L a private tour of her castle.

"I'm glad you like them."

L's eyes wandered over to the doorway, where a lingering Light had been watching from the whole time. L, who had at first foolishly thought that the younger man had dashed away in humiliation, should have predicted that his arrogance would have him hanging around to watch the results of his gifting.

"Light-kun," L drawled, "you don't have to wait in the doorway. Come here."

Obeying, Light sashayed over to the chair situated next to L's and settled himself into it, watching owlishly as L devoured his sweets.

"I'm surprised you're even eating them." Light admitted.

"Do you think I have no trust in you, Light-kun?"

"Nothing to do with trust, just tact," Light observed with a shrug, "I just thought you would think it would be careless to eat candy from someone you think is Kira."

"Your percentage is slim." L mused.

"But it's not zero."

"Perhaps not," the raven stared at Light from above his box of chocolates, "but it would be tragically romantic for me to die from poisoned chocolates. If Light-kun wanted to poison me, he would poison my tea instead of going through the trouble of buying food that I may or may not eat. If I had an allergy to hazelnuts and gave this box to Watari-san, you would be easily incriminated for murder."

Light shiftily repositioned himself, "Kira is a risk-taker."

L chuckled quietly, reaching for another truffle, "I find it interesting that Light-kun is so competitive that he feels the need to win an argument even if he's defending the side that makes him look as though he himself is Kira."

The brown-haired boy's eyes narrowed, the soles of his feet tapping on the floor. Even though he seemed peeved by the boldness L was displaying, the detective seemed to have won the argument because Light remained speechless.

"Silence is a cowardly way to admit to defeat," L piped up, a cat-like tongue flicking over the powder sprinkled over one of the truffles, "but instead of picking a fight, I will ask a question that's been on my mind and one you must be expecting me to ask as well. All murder out of the question, why did you go through the trouble to buy me treats?"

Light stuffed his thumbs into his pockets, "It's Valentine's Day."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Light-kun, but then why did the rest of the team not receive tokens of your appreciation?"

Light snorted, rolling his eyes, "Ryuzaki, I know the concept of affection is foreign to you, but this is just one of the many ways to show it."

L sat quietly, Light's answer brewing in his mind. Thoughtfully, he gnawed on the edge of his thumb, "Then my question changes," his murmurs, "why is Light-kun showing affection to me?"

L expected another ambiguous answer, one that would conveniently leave L being the one who has to fish for more. The one who is forced to do the fishing is the one who has to pull out every bit of information by themselves, like pulling weeds from a garden. Still, L had to admit that it was smart of Light. When someone makes the other search for every little hint, the one withholding the information is left revealing nothing by themselves. Giving away secrets and having others work them out were two very different things, one of them being admirable and the other one cowardly.

But astonishingly enough, Light was not being vague in the slightest. Perhaps he expected the question. Perhaps he wasn't fond of beating around the bush. Perhaps he liked playing with L and simply wanted to memorize the shocked expression etched on his face that was a rarity for anyone to see once he revealed the answer to his riddle.

The younger man looked up from his lap, his expression blank and ineffable as he locked gazes with L and in a surprisingly lucid tone, told him, "I'm in love with you. Truffle?"

Light had snatched one of the delicacies from L's box and offered it temptingly in front of L's nose. The calm and carelessness in his voice almost offended L. Light should be sitting expectantly for a reply, bad or good, or at least fidgeting with nerves in the slightest, not offering to hand out sweets. But the boy hid his emotions underneath a strong shield and didn't let his lips crack into a scowl or grin.

"You say that very emotionlessly, Light-kun," L analyzed, "one could think you were joking."

"If I were joking," Light said, his tone composed and serious, "I would be laughing."

"It wouldn't be much of a joke if you stopped playing it the moment you started it." L examined, hesitantly reaching for another truffle.

"It wouldn't be much of a joke if it was the truth. Hell, it wouldn't be much of a joke in the first place."

"Very true," L nodded gravely, "it would be cruel to play with someone's emotions."

Light stayed silent for the next few minutes before he finally sighed heavily and yanked the box of chocolates away from L's grasp, "What the hell does it matter if it's a joke or not??" he demanded, "I want an answer to my question!"

"You did not ask a question, Light-kun."

"Fuck you, then I want a reaction!" Light snarled, sprayed spit in L's unsuspecting face.

"Light-kun," L started gently, "it is one thing to accept chocolate treats from a Kira suspect. It is another to engage in a romantic relationship with one."

"What's your point?"

"Light-kun is being utterly crazy."

Light placed his palms on either side of L's chair, rolling closer so their noses were touching, "Only for you, baby."

L's eyes widened for a nanosecond before he concealed his emotions again. His instincts told him to flaunt his exemplary defense techniques and shove Light's intruding face away so they would be at a more agreeable distance again, but he waited too long. Before he could even think about throwing a trained kick in Light's stomach, the younger man took his chances and connected their lips ferociously, hopping onto the detective's lap with him.

L swiftly moved his chocolates out of the way before Light's hips demolished them, his fingers then moving to grip at Light's clothing to carefully peel him off his lips. The other boy was aggressive and certainly very determined, but there were certain social boundaries that one didn't cross with their coworkers. Struggling underneath Light, L tried to wriggle out of Light's firm straddle.

"I know you're new with this whole romantic thing, but it's best not to move when someone's trying to kiss you." Light mumbled, his voice hot on L's jugular.

L rolled his eyes, his arms limp at his sides, "Light-kun, I know you're new at the rejection thing, but it's best not to kiss someone who knows self-defense."

Light laughed huskily at the threat, his fingers ghosting up L's chest to forcefully grab onto L's chin, "If that was your version of a threat, it was sexy."

L pursed his lips, not approving of Light's reaction to his refusal, "Is Light-kun getting turned on by the thought of me kicking him in the crotch?"

"Mmm," Light pondered, licking a trail up to L's ear as he rolled his hips in an attempt to change the older man's mind. He smiled when he felt L's body shudder as a response, "Not kicking, per say. But there's a lot of other words you could fit into that sentence that would work fine with me."

L was horrified to feel the beginning of an arousal growing because of Light's ministrations. "Punching? Hitting? Destroying? Boiling? Take your pick."

"Maybe I should come up with the words," Light suggested, his voice honey-coated, "you seem a tad flustered, Ryuzaki."

L resisted the instinct to grip Light's hips as the younger man continued to rock his hips onto L's and sucked on the soft flesh underneath his ear.

"This is sexual assault."

"It's not assault if the other person consents."

"Watari is watching." L reminded Light.

"Kinky."

"I preferred your other Valentine's Day gift to this one." L mentioned, pointing feebly to the chocolates he had deposited on the desktop.

"Then let me change your mind." Light pulled away from the detective's neck and instead went back to work on his mouth, his tongue licking convincingly over the roof of the older man's mouth. L hated the dominance that Light had gained over him, and he couldn't help but muse that if they were in a bed, L could easily flip them over and be the winning opponent, but when he was straddled with a grip as strong as an eagle's beak on its prey in an office chair, his chances of winning were dwindling down the drain.

So instead of fighting to push Light off, L fought to be the one to make the younger man moan instead of the other way around.

His hands wound themselves into Light's locks, his fingers gripping on his scalp with unmatched strength. L kissed Light back, trying to meet with Light's ferociousness.

And as their tongues wrestled on the chair, L realized exactly how entertaining their relationship as a couple could be. Two very passionate and ardent people, both of them always wanting to win, every single kiss and every time they cuddled and every single time they had sex would be a fight for dominance. It would be an everlasting competition, one that L was keen on winning.

The two men pulled apart from each other, their eyes searching each other's gazes out, "Happy Valentine's Day, Light-kun."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Ryuzaki," Light smiled when he felt the approval in L's voice and the lack of struggle to his kiss, "This is going to be fun."

_AN_: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, EVERYONE!!! And congrats to all of you who can hold down a partner long enough for Valentine's Day to come around! For the rest of us, let's go find happy couples and through things at them! XD


End file.
